You, Me, Vegas
by annieSL
Summary: Kensi and Deeks finally take a trip to Vegas. It's going to be an interesting weekend!
1. Chapter 1

"You, me, Vegas! Kensi, you promised." said Deeks, approaching her desk. It was the end of a long day and she was finishing filling some paperwork about the case "You know what? I knew this was going to happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him and knew exactly what he meant, but now she just couldn't believe she agreed on going to Vegas with him three weeks before.

"I knew you would chicken up. Anyway, I should've known better, since you wouldn't be able to keep up with me in Vegas."

"Hey, don't say that. I can keep up with you and you know it…I'm just tired!"

"You're lying, Kens. Nevermind, I'm going home to be with someone who doesn't break promises. Monty's waiting for me and I still have the number of that fitness model I talked to you about the other day. Trust me when I say she's up to par-ty! " Deeks turned his back at her and grabbed his bag. He was a little upset now, not only because Kensi didn't want to go him to Vegas, but also because she broke her promise. "Have a nice weekend, fun-blocker!"

As he turned to the door to leave, she threw her pen to the pile of papers in front of her and leaned against her chair. "Damn"

It took her half an hour to fill the rest of the paperwork. She could not concentrate thinking about Deeks and about the conversation they had before and how he had teased her about Vegas. Finally she finished what she had to do and got up. "It's just a weekend…it's not going to kill me to try. Right?" she thought out loud. Then she looked around. The building was almost empty since the team had already left. Her eyes caught the dressing room area and then she looked at Hetty's empty office. "She wouldn't mind, would she?" And with that she got up.

Deeks sat on his couch with Monty next to him "Yeah buddy, guess it's just gonna be you and me." He wasn't going to call anybody. He just said those things to make Kensi jealous even though he was almost sure she wouldn't be jealous at all. They had a thing for sure, but nothing more than that. Yes, they had kissed before but she never even tried to talk about it. He swore off female partners, but Kensi wasn't just a partner to him. And even thought he knew he was playing with fire, he didn't care to back off. Living without Kensi in his life was no life at all. He liked everything about her, even though she was bossy and messy and appeared to be a cold stone at first. He could not think about how he used to live his life before Kensi came along. He got up and took off his shirt heading to the bathroom. All day chasing the suspects, running around…he definitely needed a shower.

Ten minutes later he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbed the first pair of boxers his hand could reach and a blue shirt that was resting on his bed from the night before. As he was heading to the kitchen he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked at Monty, who got up barking running towards the door, excited by whoever might be on the other side. "Not expecting anybody", said Deeks to himself. He opened the door to see Kensi on the other side.

"I keep up with my promises. Now, are you ready for Vegas or are we gonna have to reschedule?" she said trying to hide a small smile that was starting to appear on her lips. With arms crossed against her chest, she tried to look annoyed when Deeks didn't respond in the first fifteen seconds. She could tell he wasn't expecting her to be here and felt happy with herself for surprising him like that. "Deeks?"

"Oh, Kensi. I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

"Really? Are you planning to go to Vegas wearing only that ugly pair of boxers", she teased pointing to his lower parts.

"I can always take them off if you want me to!" Deeks stepped back to let her inside. She made her way to his living room and sat on the couch, patting Monty on his head.

"Just go put on some jeans, 'cause we have to hit the road or we're never getting there today" She noticed his wet hair and blue shirt. She always liked when he wore blue because it really complemented his eyes, making them even bluer. She looked around and smiled. "So, where's your playboy bunny? I thought you were going to call her tonight."

"Yep, well I was going to do that later. You know… a booty call is always much more fun." He shouted from his bedroom, deciding what to throw on his bag to wear during the weekend.

"Ew. You disgust me, by the way." She shouted back, rolling her eyes. She wasn't totally sure if he was a real playboy or was just trying to make her jealous. Either way she didn't like to hear him talk about other girls and how amazing they were.

"But please… tell me what made you change your mind?"

"Oh you know…sometimes a girl needs to relax and loosen up and even though I'm over Vegas I thought that I might give it a try. Besides, I didn't want you to take me as a liar. I said I would go, so…" He appeared from the bedroom with a bag on his hand and a smile on his lips. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing. I just can't wait to see you all loosen up. Kensi Marie Blye all loosen up and sexy in Sin City! You know what? I should definitely take my camera…where did I put it?" Deeks put his bag on the floor and headed to his bedroom again.

"Why? Why the hell do you need your camera for?"

"You're kidding me. It's going to be a very interesting weekend. I mean…you turning into Nancy Callahan after a few shots…I have to have footage of that!"

"Deeks, don't even think about it. It's not going to happen so…let's just go!" Kensi was starting feel anxious now. She wasn't much of a party girl and usually going out meant going undercover. During her adult life she never lost control, but this is was Deeks and Las Vegas and a few shots might actually do something to her good senses. She was shy when she wasn't trying to get a suspect to notice her, but you never know.

"Ok, but I'm taking it anyway. You never know what might happen in…" He didn't finish his sentence as Kensi gave him a deathly look. "I'm just kidding. Okay? Gosh, you need to relax Kens."

"I am relaxed", she said opening the front door. "Now if you please let's go. It's a long ride and I don't want to be stuck in traffic."

"Yes, let me just take Monty over to a neighbor."

"Ok. Here, give me your bag and I'll wait for you in the car"

In a few minutes Deeks approached the car and noticed she was sitting in the passenger sit and with curious look opened the door. Kensi understood the look on his face and before he could ask she said "Yep, you're driving. It's a four hour ride and I had a long week. I'm just gonna sit here and you wake me up when we get there!"

"Ok. At least I know we'll get there…alive!" Deeks started the car and with a smile winked at Kensi, who smiled back at him. "I'm glad you changed your mind!"

Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

English is not my first language so i'm sorry if you find mistakes.

Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The LA traffic was the usual mess. But soon enough they left the city limits behind.

One hour had passed by when Kensi rested her head on the car seat and faced the window. The view was not appealing and she didn't know why she was feeling so tired. The case they had was a really complex one and requested a lot of physical effort. "You can sleep if you want to, Kens." She heard Deeks' voice from a very distance place. Her response was a few mumbling words and then she closed her eyes and without realizing fell asleep.

Deeks looked at Kensi and realized she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. He wondered what she was dreaming about or even if she was dreaming at all. Sometimes he wished he could have magical powers and read her thoughts, just to figure out what she really wanted. He knew that their job didn't allow them to express their true feelings to one another. They had their thing and both knew it, but because they were partners it would be against the rules to even consider dating each other. He started to remember all the times he asked her to come on a trip with him and how she always said no. He wondered why, because they used to hang out outside of work. Flashbacks of those moments started filling up his mind and then he remembered the first time they went out together, as partners of course. It was Christmas Eve and he knew that she wasn't gonna make it to Seattle on time and all the memories she shared with Talbot must have had left her broken inside. Suddenly an infuriating feeling got the best of him. How could Jack leave her? How could anyone? She didn't talk much about the time she was engaged and happily in love. He wished he could see Kensi in love. Maybe, in another life, they could be together and maybe she could love him. He was sure he would never leave her. Ever. She started breathing heavily and making cute sounds with her nose that he knew so well. It wasn't really a snore, but he would always say it was just to get under her skin. Oh, he loved to see her get angry at him. She looked adorable and sexy.

The night was starting to fall and the stars started shine against the dark sky. He had been driving for what it felt like forever, but he didn't feel tired at all. He had Kensi sleeping next to him, the road ahead and a destiny and that was all he cared about. The radio was on to make him company, since his partner was not much of a company at the moment. As he listened to the song he couldn't help but raise the volume and softly started to sing along. Kensi woke up to the sound of the pop song playing and for a moment pretended to still be sleeping just to listen to him singing a little more. But by the chorus she just couldn't help herself and felt the need to laugh at him. "…here's my number…call me maybe", he sang along.

"Deeks!" Kensi was now looking at him very entertained with a full smile on her lips. "What the hell? I didn't know you liked these kind of songs!"

"What?" he said in defensive tone "It was the hottest song this summer!"

"I don't know if you noticed but summer is long gone by now! Anyway, this song really suits you…"

"Are you saying that I'm hot?" he asked, knowing he could get puched at any time now. He was used to it and really didn't mind. For him it was a display of affection, but only because he knew Kensi well enough to come to that conclusion. She was like a girl from elementary school that punched you because she had feelings for you.

"Noo! Why do you always have to distort my words? Gosh, is like dealing with a kid!" she said, adjusting better to the seat from the sleeping position and fixing her hair. "I'm saying that it suits you because that's what you do."

"What do I do?" he asked, curiously.

"You give your number to girls you never met before hopping they are gonna call you…maybe!"

"Very funny, aren't you? But no, actually they give me their phone numbers. I don't need to do anything…they just look at me and that's all it takes!"

"Really! Ok, whatever!" Kensi took a glance through the car window "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the desert…"

"I obviously know that. But how long is it going to take to get to Vegas?"

"About an hour or so."

"I'm bored and hungry. If I had known this was going to be like this I would have stayed at home!"

"Really? I mean, here I am driving for almost three freaking hours to take you to the happiest place on earth while you are going all Sleeping Beauty on me and that's what I get?"

"I thought the happiest place on earth was Disneyland!" She knew she was being unfair to him, but she was starting to feel really hungry and he, better than anyone, should've known that Kensi without food was a recipe for disaster. "Ok, I'm sorry! Don't' get all moody on me…"

"Yeah, well. Check under the seat. I think I left a bag of Oreos there!"

"Why are you hiding food in my car?" she said, bending over and with one hand reaching the bag of cookies.

"I'm not hiding food in your car. I just happen to left it in there because we were in a stakeout and it fell from my lap and eventually got in there…"

"You know what? I don't even care…" she took a bite and it felt like heaven. She realized she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. "Do you want one?"

"No", he said shaking his head. "…but I could use some coffee!"

"Sorry, I don't have that!"

"Nevermind. We're almost there!"

One hour later, the Las Vegas skyline was closer and closer as they were about to enter the city. "Isn't it beautiful all those lights shining so bright?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Deeks responded, feeling his chest burning inside of happiness.

Chapter 2 is here!

Thanks for all the reviews and all the support!

Again, English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes, sorry!

Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks pulled over in front of the hotel and handed the car keys to the valet. They took their bags out of the car and headed to the lobby.

"The Bellaggio, Deeks! Don't you think we should stay at a motel? Maybe this is too expensive." Kensi said, still fascinated by all the lights and movement from the Las Vegas Strip.

"No. It's your first time in Vegas. You're not going to stay at a motel. That's cheap! Plus, what's the point on coming to Vegas and not feel like a rock star?"

"See…that's exactly what they want! They want you to feel like a rock star so that you spend like a rock star. It's all a big game!"

"So? Life is one big game after all, isn't it? Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but it all comes down to having fun while playing it." What he said took her by surprise and she didn't say anything after that. Deeks leaded the way through the lobby to the reception and with a smile greeted the receptionist.

"Good evening and welcome to the Bellagio Hotel Las Vegas. How can I help you?" Said the young woman, smiling back at them.

"Well, good evening, Molly!" replied Deeks, after reading her name placed on her uniform. "We would like to know if there is a penthouse suite available!"

"Deeks, a penthouse…no!" Kensi said fast enough and giving him an astonished glance. "We're not even spending that much time in the bedroom. There is absolutely no reason to waste money on a penthouse suite!"

"Kens, is just for one weekend. It's supposed to be a fun weekend and I've heard that the penthouses are pretty awesome…here, ask Molly." He said, pointing at the employee.

"They're pretty awesome!" Molly confirmed.

"Also the penthouse suite has two bedrooms, so we can still be together…but not sleeping together!" he continued trying to persuade his partner to let him have the best accommodation he could get.

"We don't need two bedrooms. It's not like it's the first time we sleep together."

"Kensi, if it's about the money I can pay. C'mon, let's live a little!"

"Molly…" Kensi turned to the receptionist and with a hopeless smile said "…give us a standard room, would you? Obviously my friend is having delusional ideas about being a rock star."

"Of course", she replied and started typing on the computer.

"Hey, sweetie…at least get us room with a nice view." Deeks turned around and noticed a group of girls entering the hotel lobby. "Hey, what do we have here?"

Molly lifted her head from the computer, taking a quick peek at the large group and said "Oh, this weekend the Bellagio is hosting the Miss American bikini body contest and those are the candidates!"

Deeks smiled and stretch his neck a little more to take a better look. "Bikini body contest. Yeah, I like that! Look at them with their long legs and shiny long hair and golden skin." Kensi was not comfortable with him checking out those girls. Staring impatiently at the receptionist, she could not felt happier when she finally gave them the keys.

Once they made it to the twenty-six floor, Kensi walked down the hallway and found their room. As she opened the door her mouth dropped. Deeks had the same reaction and exclaimed "Holly shit! Take a look at this place!"

"Oh my…look at the view!" Kensi almost ran to the window. The Bellagio fountains were at their feet. The dancing water coordinated with a scheme of lights was a show itself. "Deeks, if you're not happy with this place then I must say that you're lunatic!"

"Oh I'm happy, trust me. But can you imagine what the penthouse is like. I mean if the standard bedroom is as cool as this is, then the penthouse must be the ultimate luxurious thing I've ever seen." Deeks made his way to the King-sized bed and laid on top of it feeling good to finally rest his back against something soft after driving for almost four and a half hours.

Kensi put her bag on the floor and opened it. "Deeks, don't think you're going to sleep now that we're here!"

"Just give me five minutes, please."

"No!" Kensi was feeling way too excited to spend her night in the bedroom. "I'm here, just like you wanted me to. C'mon lets go to diner…I'm starving and I know you must be starving too." She poked him in the arm, making him open his eyes. "Thank you…now, I'm going to take a shower and after that we can go eat something."

"Fine." He said, nodding at her, somewhat unhappy for having to leave the comfort of the bed.

"I mean it. If you're not ready by the time I leave that bathroom I'm going to kick your ass!" Kensi closed the bathroom door behind her and took a deep breath as she turned the hot water on. She then undressed herself and stepped into the bathtub. It felt good as the warm water started running through her body. She felt relaxed, but could not help to think about the fact that her partner was outside. She felt excited about that and for one moment she wished he could be in that same shower with her. It was a forbidden thought and she knew it. But it would be the sweetest sin.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. They're finally in Vegas and now the party is about to start!

Thanks for all the reviews and support. Also, what do you think should happen in the next chapters? Ideas are welcome!

Note that English is not by first language. If you find any mistakes, I'm sorry!

Keep reviewing and reading.

Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kensi spotted Deeks' blonde hair at the restaurant bar. As she walked through the place to meet him she could feel heads turn around. She looked and felt like million bucks. When she got closer to him, she patted him on the shoulder and said "Are you working the whole James Bond look tonight?" He was wearing a dark suit, vest and a tie and was holding a drink.

"You like it?" he asked, turning to face her, adjusting his tie with his free hand.

"Yeah, you look very nice…very clean!" She was trying to hide the fact that the first word that came to her mouth was handsome, so she decided to make a joke out of it. The shaggy look was his trend mark, but he looked like a serious man tonight.

"Well, you look very nice too. So, yeah…I guess you can be my Bond girl!" he said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." She replied with a sensual tone. "What are you drinking?"

"A dry martini. You know…I'm dressed to impress so I might as well be drinking something that screams power all over." He said, taking another sip. "Do you me to order you anything?"

"Not right now…maybe later. Let's go. I'm starving!"

She lead the way to find the waiter and asked for a table. He guided them to a small table for two. Deeks couldn't take his eyes off of Kensi. She looked beautiful, wearing a sexy black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. The high heels she was wearing made her legs go on and on. Her hair was down, but didn't have the usual waves. She must have had straightend it. She looked like a classic beauty. He knew she was going to catch a lot of fish if he didn't take care. The thought of other guys checking her out made him have mixed feelings: angry, because to him she was much more than a nice piece of ass; proud, because she was with him and they had a thing.

Half an hour later, Kensi was a happy girl: she had food on the table, a nice glass of wine in her hand and her partner in front of her. "Deeks, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" He was surprised with that question. She usually never asked to ask a question.

"Well, I was wondering…hum…can you afford this? I mean, don't take me wrong…the Bellagio is a very nice hotel and we're not exactly dining at Burgers King."

"Kens, I might not make a lot of money, but I have my savings! I live alone with my dog and I don't spend money on stupid things, so…"

"I'm sorry…but it would be easier if you allow me to pay for something. I don't want you to be broke by the end of the weekend."

"I don't mind spending my money on you. You're important to me." He could see her blushing as she hide her smile by taking her glass to her lips and taking a sip of wine. "Also…if I end up broke by the end of the weekend, I can always crash on your couch!"

"Hum, I'm not making that promise!"

"Really? If I end up broke you won't let me stay at your place! You turn out to be a hell of a partner, Kens."

"Cheers to that!" She said, playfully, raising her glass. "So, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, while I was waiting for you earlier I read a flyer and there are some awesome shows we could check out…Cirque du Soleil, Criss Angel, some burlesque shows, Celine Dion…I'm sure she'll sing the Titanic song."

"What? No, no, no…You actually thought that I came to Vegas to go to a Celine Dion show?" She didn't want to go to a Celine Dion show. She was feeling hot, she was on her third glass of wine and she could not waste Deeks' company on such a lame program. "Ok, what are our other options?"

"Oh boy, I'm loving fun Kensi already! Let's hit the casino then!" Deeks made a signal to the waiter, who rushed to bring the check.

"The casino? Are you sure? You don't need to waste money on…"

"Who said I was wasting money? Just so you know I'm very good at gambling."

"You're being cocky!"

"I'm being confident."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not, Blye. I'm winning big tonight!" he left money to pay the check on the table and they both got up. As they made their way to the door, he put an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her hear "I'm feeling lucky!" She smiled.

The casino had a much different vibe than the restaurant. They made their way to the bar and asked for their drinks. "Look, Deeks…slot machines! C'mon, let's try." She could feel the tension around the table games and wasn't quite ready to hit that zone.

"Slot machines are for old ladies! It kind of reminds of a neighbor I had, Mrs Harris. She used to go to the casino during the day and play on those stupid things. I mean, she was a nice lady and all but had the most awful smell…a mix of chewed tobacco and ginger ale."

"Just shut up!" Kensi took his hand on hers and pushed him with her. "If I win something, you can have half!" She opened her clutch and took a coin out, inserting it into the machine.

She didn't look much disappointed once she realized she didn't win. "Well, maybe next time!" Deeks said, placing his hand on the back of her chair and bending over her. He could smell her perfume and felt the need to take a deep breath. He wanted to keep every memory of his partner. He already knew how many smiles she had, he could tell when she was lying, he could feel the warm of her lips on his…now, he wanted to keep the smell of her perfume. Kensi felt his breath against her skin and shivered. "I know that you might not enjoy these games, but there is one that is actually fun." She didn't know how he could read her so well, but somehow he figured out she was uncomfortable about gambling. "See, people seem to be enjoying themselves over there." He pointed at a group of people.

"What game is that?"

"It's called Craps. It's very easy."

"I know what it is!" she replied. He gave her puppy eyes and she almost melted. "Alright. Let's go then." He gave her a big smile, knowing she was trying to hide hers from him.

Once they approached the table, Deeks opened his wallet and took a few dollars out. He waited until the dice were in the middle of the table. Once they were he put the money in the table and the boxman counted the money announcing "Change for one hundred."

"One hundred bucks…Is that what you're betting?" Kensi asked a little worried.

"Yes, ma'am." Deeks collected his chips and put them in the proper place. "Don't look at me like that. I'm feeling lucky."

"Ok, you know what? I'm heading off to the bar. I need another drink." Kensi knew she was probably drinking a lot more than what she was supposed to, but she didn't care. So what if she got a bit loose? She ordered another Mojito and rushed to Deeks' side by the table.

"Kensi, I'm glad you're here!" He looked at her and showed her the dice in his hands. "Will you blow this for me?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm the shooter. If I do well, we all win. If I don't, we all lose!" He stared right into her eyes and she could not resist. In a second she did what he had asked her to. Then every player around the table shouted in enthusiasm. Deeks gave a light slap on her bum and said "I told you I was feeling lucky tonight!" After that, everybody made their bets and once the dice were on his hands once again she knew what she had to do. They won again. Every man around the table threw their fists into the air. It only took two rounds of wining for them to start looking at Kensi with their eyes full of hope. She, however, only had eyes for Deeks as he was smiling like a child in a candy store. "C'mon Kens, one more time…I know you've got this!" Third blow, third win. She jumped as soon as she saw the numbers on the dice appear, hugging Deeks' neck. He hugged her right back, lifting her from the ground.

"Deeks, I can't believe this!" Kensi said when he put her down. "Look at all these chips."

"I know. And it's because of you." He said taking a sip of her drink now that his was over.

"What do you mean?"

"I was feeling lucky, because you're my lucky charm! Actually…" he turned to the rest of the man surrounding the table "…she's our lucky charm, isn't she, boys?" They all agree at the same time, cheering Kensi. "What do you think Kens, should I keep pushing my luck or back off now?"

"The odds are against us. The casino has a tendency to win, but you know that." She turned her head to the table, then back at Deeks. She was trying to figure out what to do. "Ok, one more time." Before she blew the dice she drank what was left of her drink. She was feeling a lot more brave now. Once he threw the dice on the table she closed her eyes. In seconds a load of thoughts crossed her mind. They could lose everything because of her. She made the decision to play one more time. She should've told him to back off. He was going to feel miserable and it was all because of her. Oh Gosh…all those man were going to be so mad at her after that. Then, she heard them say "OOOH!" in unison. She opened her eyes and saw Deeks with both arms in the air. "We won!" She could not believe her eyes. Deeks hold her face with both his hands and kissed her on the cheek. She felt his beard on her skin, his lips were burning or maybe she was just feeling hot because of all the stress.

"Ok, we should stop now! What do you think?" Deeks asked after realizing he had kissed her. It was an innocent kiss and she didn't complain. He wasn't usually a lucky guy so he feared playing one more time and losing everything.

"Yeh, let's go."

He put the chips in her purse and they headed back to the bar. "I'm offering you a drink. We need to celebrate!" Deeks said.

"Oh no, buddy. I'm starting to feel a bit tipsy and the night is still young."

"Ok, then let me change these chips for money and we can go!"

They left the casino and started to make their way outside. "Deeks, I want to see the lights!"

"You want to go to the Strip?" He was decided to make her every wish come true, not only because she just made him win big but also because he cared for her more than anything in the world. She nodded.

The streets were filled with people. The night was warm and music played in every corner. They walked side by side giving each other looks that no one else could read but themselves. He was happy she was here. She was happy too. The lights were even brighter than before and without noticing they ended up by the Bellagio fountains. "It's beautiful", Kensi said.

"I'm looking at something much more beautiful than that." He replied, looking at her. She blushed. "You're much more beautiful."

She thought about punching him in the arm, but decided not to. Then she looked at his baby blue eyes and said "Thanks for taking me here. I'm really happy right now."

"So I'm I."

They were silent for a moment, appreciating each other's company, watching the water go up and down.

"Hey, I deserve half of the cash I made!" Kensi said, using a demanding tone.

"You made? No, no, no…that I made! I was the one throwing the dice." He was obviously joking. He knew he only played in the first place because he knew she was there to support him. He would give her every penny he got if she asked him to.

"You said I was your lucky charm…that must count for something!" she talked back.

"It sure does!"

They stood there for a few more minutes. But then something caught their attention.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Deeks and Kensi are starting to get in the mood for fun.

What do you think might have caught their attention?

Please let me know your opinions and review.

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

"What time is it?" Kensi asked.

Deeks looked at his watch "Midnight. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kensi was giving him a suspicious look. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and pushed his jacket sleeve up. "How come do you have a Rolex?"

"Hey…" he freed his arm and fixed his pose "I have my ways!"

"You took it from Hetty's jewelry safe, didn't you?"

"No. I'm not trying to get myself killed. Plus, I don't know the combination!"

"Hum, ok, then how…?"

"I asked her if she could lend it to me for the weekend. She was kind enough to say yes. That's it!"

"Really? So…she lends you a Rolex that easily?" She highly doubted.

"Of course she did. Hetty and I have a great relationship. She obviously adores me." Earlier that day he asked Hetty if he could borrow a suit. She asked why and he told her the truth. She, surprisingly, said yes, but threatened to go after him with a Japanese sword if he didn't bring the suit safe and sound on Monday. The Rolex was a plus and he knew that he was dead if anything happened to it.

Kensi started saying something about him being screwed if anything happens, but something caught Deeks attention. He noticed a girl wearing a very short white dress next to them. She was bending way too much. "Oh shit", he said to himself. Then he ran to the girl, catching her when she was about to fall. "Hiiii!" the girl said, with a big smile. She was obviously drunk. "Oh my…I almost fell!" She exclaimed between giggles. "Milo? Milo?" She shouted as she turned her head to her right and left. A man came running to meet them. "Milo, you're here."

"I'm sorry. One minute she was getting out of the limo, the other she was gone." The man said to Deeks. "I can take care of her from now on. Thanks!"

"No, don't be rude, Milo! He saved my life…he's my hero!" Deeks could see Kensi from the corner of his eyes making a face, probably because of what the girl said. "What's your name, sexy?"

"Me?" Deeks asked, pointing a finger at himself. She nodded. "I'm Marty and this is my friend Kensi."

The girl looked at them "Hi, Kensi and Marty! I like you already. My name is Jasmine." She said dragging her words. Then, grabbing Milo's arm, she continued "This is my babysitter." She laughed a little bit more and the man had to put an arm around her waist.

"Miss Cole, we need to go. Your friends are waiting for you!"

"Yes. Yes, Milo. C'mon you guys, come with me…oh you are going to have so much fun."

"Go…where?" Deeks asked, giving Kensi a quick glance.

"Oh…to my party! I'm getting married. Can you believe it?" She raised her left hand to show them the giant diamond ring on her finger. "It's going to be so much fun. Daddy even booked the VIP section at the club for me and my friends."

"Miss Cole…" The bodyguard started to take a few steps back, but was stopped by her.

Jasmine got closer to Deeks, placing a hand on his chest. "Daddy makes me walk around with this guy because he says I'm too irresponsible to take care of myself. I don't like it one bit!"

"Of course you don't!" Deeks knew exactly in what profile Jasmine fell into: the rich girl who had everything whenever she wanted and made party a way of living. "So where is this party taking place?" The bodyguard told them the details as he carried the girl to a near club.

Kensi looked at Deeks and asked "Do you feel like clubbing?"

…

They entered the club and the place was crowded. Girls and guys partying like there was no tomorrow. It was the craziest thing Kensi had ever seen. Semi-naked girls dancing on top of high columns, some of them were playing with fire. The music was loud and electrifying. They were guided to the VIP section. Jasmine spotted her group of friends and with Milo's help made her way through the crowd. "Guys, these are my new friends. They're cool! Now… who's ready to party?" Jasmine got on top of the table. She was definitely ready to party, Kensi thought.

"I was never a VIP." Deeks exclaimed.

"Me neither!"

Three hours later, Kensi didn't know how much she had drunk. She was dancing with some guy whose name she couldn't remember. He was very good looking, but she was not in the mood to have his hands all over her body. All she knew was that the alcohol was making her feel a lot braver. She tried to spot Deeks, but he was nowhere to be found. The music was very good at the point and she felt very loose. Without a care in the world she left the dance floor and jumped to where Jasmine and her girlfriends where dancing.

Deeks had a bottle of champagne on his hand. He was surrounded by girls on the dance floor. His had taken off his jacket and was wearing his tie loose around his neck. Those girls were very pretty, but then he realized that Kensi wasn't near him anymore. His heart skipped a bit. He was worried because he knew that a lot of men were hitting on her. Then he looked to his right and saw Kensi pole dancing on top of a column. She was spinning around that pole like she had done that her whole life. He could not help but laugh.

Kensi felt the music through her veins, her whole body was moving and there was no way she could stop. Her eyes were closed and she was feeling every beat. Then she felt a hand grabbing her ankle and startled. "Deeks? Gosh…"

"Kensi Marie Blye, you're giving a show!" He shouted certain that she couldn't hear him over the loud music.

She saw Deeks and was happy to know that he wasn't making out with some stranger. Now all she wanted was to dance for him and for his eyes only. She started moving her body to the rhythm of the music, but in a much sexier way. She knew that it would drive him crazy. And she was right.

Deeks stared at his partner. Her legs looked even better from this angle. Gosh, how he wished he could touch her, carry her away from that place and take her to the moon and back. He knew she was provoking him, messing up with his head. He drank another sip of champagne from the bottle and handed it to Kensi, who did the same. She kept dancing, moving her arms making him a signal to get closer. Then she stooped and he got her down from where she was standing, pulling her over his shoulder. "Deeks, please put me down. I'm not a bag of potatos", she said laughing. He tapped her on her bum and she grabbed his. "Put me down!" He did so, knowing that a drunk Kensi could be unpredictable.

She grabbed his tie and led him back to the dance floor. They were dancing face to face. Their bodies were so close. He could feel her chest touching his. For a moment they held hands and danced even closer. Kensi looked into Deeks' eyes and he looked back at her. This was wrong and they knew it. She was drunk and so was he. They were close enough to feel each other's breath. They were about to kiss. "You guys…!" It was Jasmine. "I love you guys! C'mon, let's go…" She was even more intoxicated than before. She grabbed their hands and pushed them behind her.

They left the club and entered the limo. It could fit twenty people but was so full that Kensi sat on Deeks' lap. "Do you know where we are going?" She asked him.

"I have no idea, but I don't really care!" He was having a hard time focusing. Kensi was now sitting on his lap and he could feel his body losing control.

"Deeks, I think I'm drunk!" Kensi said in a funny voice. "But you can't take advantage of me!"

"Are you?" He joked. "Well, since I think I'm drunk too I'll tell that…you can take advantage of me if you want to!"

The group inside the limo was making so much noise that they could barely listen to one another. "I'm getting married!" Jasmine shouted out loud as she opened one more bottle of champagne. Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear. "Kens, you're my favorite person ever…"

She tried to punch him on the arm, but completely failed. She closed the space between them and said "Deeks, you're just saying that. You don't mean it!"

"You're my favorite person, Kens…my favorite person." He said repeatedly. "But you are so mean to me. Do you even like me?"

"Oh Deeks." She put one finger on top of his nose for no reason at all. "I like you. I do."

"I wish you could take advantage of me!" He was telling her the complete truth.

"What if I do?" She was trying as hard as she could to sound sexy. But at that point was starting to be really difficult to even talk at all. "I can take advantage of you!"

"But I can't take advantage of you!"

"Of course you can't, because I'm a lady!" She said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. Out of a sudden she started laughing "Oh…You're so funny. I love you, Deeks!"

The limo pulled over and everybody made their way out. "Deeks, I know where we are!"

"Yeah, I do too!" he replied.

They entered the Little White Wedding Chapel. People in Vegas are crazy, Deeks thought. How did this happen? Somehow they got caught in the middle of a stranger's wedding. They were about to witness a wedding of two people they've never met before. They sat next to each other and saw Jasmine making her way down the aisle. She looked like a hot mess, but she seemed happy.

Kensi rested her head against Deeks' shoulder as they watched an Elvis lookalike perform the ceremony. "Deeks", she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I would totally marry you!"

He looked at her. "Would you?"

"Yes. You're my favorite person, too!"

...

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews and support.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. But please let me know if it's turning out to be a bad story.

What do you think is going to happen next? Oh oh…they might get themselves in a lot of trouble!

English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know!

Reviews are welcome!

Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**RATED M**

They weren't sure how, but they got to their hotel room.

Deeks' lips made their way up Kensi's neck, tracing a line of kisses that made her shiver. He then lifted her up and held her back against the wall as she started unbuttoning his shirt, letting her hands discover his bare chest. She placed one leg around his hips. "Kensi, I need you." She kissed him full on the lips, opening her mouth to let their tongues touch. The desire increased when Kensi placed one hand on the top of his pants and pushed them to the floor. He moaned, licking her collarbone. They held hands as they got closer. She could feel him hard against her hips and slowly pushed him a few steps back. Then, she turned around and he found the zipper of her dress, quickly letting it fall from her body. Kissing passionately they rested on the bed. She was on top of him and placed her legs around his hips. She started kissing his chest up and down, feeling the desire growing inside. He closed his eyes and smiled. It felt good to feel her weight on him. With one hand, he unlocked her bra and carefully switched positions. He felt the need to kiss every inch on her body and started licking her nipples. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned. "Kens…you're beautiful." He said looking down at her. She didn't want to hear him speak; she wanted to feel his touch; she needed to feel him. Then, she placed one hand inside the fabric of his boxers and felt him get harder. He arched his back at her touch and with her help stripped down his boxers. There was only one piece of fabric separating them from complete pleasure: Kensi's lace black panties. He kissed her body from the top of her collarbone to her belly button ring. Then, slowly took her undergarment off. She opened up her legs and hold the pillow her head rested feeling his lips place a sweet kiss on top of her pussy. "Deeks…" she couldn't wait any longer, but he continued to tease her, pressing one finger against her clitoris. "Deeks, please!" He was enjoying watching her lose control like that. He kissed her on the lips still moving his fingers against her lower parts, but then he was the one who couldn't wait any longer. He got on top of her and felt her heart beat increase. She wrapped her legs around him and they both moaned and gasped when he entered her. They moved together as they reached for heaven. "Kens…" Deeks said between moans. He opened his eyes and found her biting her lower lip. She looked so sexy that it made him move even harder. "Oh, Deeks. Don't stop. Faster…" She lifted her butt a little more just to feel him deeper and ran her nails down his back. She wasn't going to be able to contain herself for much longer. "Deeks, I'm…" she felt the pleasure inside of her growing and arched her back, moaning. He watched her reach her orgasm and a second later he reached his.

She opened her eyes and found his looking back at her. Then, his arms collapsed, letting the weight of his body falling on top of hers. They kissed and he rolled to his back, placing an arm around Kensi. She rested her head on his chest as it started to get to its normal pace.

"I think I love you", she whispered.

"I know I love you!" he replied. He was staring at the ceiling, still with his head in the clouds.

She smiled and cuddled closer to him, placing her legs between his. "This was fun. I don't even know what took us so long to do it. "

"We should do it again."

"We definitely should." She looked at him and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed her back, running a hand down her chest and stomach.

Their moans filled the room as they made love one more time.

It was just before sunrise when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Kensi opened her eyes and it took her about three seconds to figure out where she was. She felt like a piece of crap. She was lying alone in bed…naked. "What the hell?" she mumbled to herself, as she sat up against the bed. She looked around and saw the dress she was wearing last night and her underwear on the floor. Then she remembered she was sharing the bedroom with Deeks. She called his name, but got no response. She noticed a folded piece of paper on the pillow next to her and read it.

"_Morning, wifey. Don't freak out. Meet me by the pool."_

"What?" She was feeling more and more confused. Then she looked at her left hand and panicked. All of a sudden a flush of memories came through her mind. "Oh shit!"

…

Oh oh, I guess they got themselves in a little trouble. What do you think is going to happen next?

Short chapter, I know! But today I didn't have much time to write. Hope you enjoyed it, though.

Thanks for all the support and reviews. It means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think!

I'm sorry if you find any mistakes, but English in not my first language. Let me know if you find any!

Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

Deeks woke up and realized he was lying in bed with Kensi next to him. Carefully he got off of bed and searched for his watch. It was a quarter after two in the afternoon. "Oh man!" he mumbled, stepping into the bathroom. It felt like a truck had run over his body and his head was about to explode. He took a quick shower, put on his trunks and left the room after leaving a note on the pillow. He figured that it would be for the best to let Kensi wake up on her own and realize what had happened. She would probably need time to process it before talking to him.

…

Kensi found Deeks sleeping in a chair near the pool. She wondered how he could be sleeping in a situation like this.

"Deeks?" she said, but got no response. Then, she punched him in his chest.

"Hello, Sunshine. Did you sleep well?" he said, giving her his best smile even though he could tell she was pissed.

"Deeks, you do realize what happened last night, don't you?" she lifted her left hand to show him the ring placed on her finger. "We are in a lot of trouble!"

"Kens, relax. Here, sit down…" he reached for her hand and made her sit next to him. "You haven't eaten anything since last night, so that's something we need to take care of. Maybe, get you some coffee for the hangover and then we can think about…you know." He said pointing at the wedding ring

"I'm not hungry, I'm worried." She got up, freeing her hand from him. "You know that this is serious."

"Yes, of course I do, but..."

"We screwed up big time." She said desperately. "This is all your fault! You…and your stupid ideas about Vegas." Her voice tone was rising as she spoke.

"Wow…How can this be my fault? I didn't force you to drink; I didn't force to marry me or to sleep with me. Actually, you were very happy last night as I can recall. And if I remember correctly you were the one who encouraged us to go to that stupid party. We were fine. We were drunk, but fine. But of course it has to be my fault…

"I didn't want to come here in the first place. I only came because of you, because I'm a good friend…" She was so pissed at him that she only wished they weren't in a public place so that she could beat the crap out of him. "…well, obviously we screwed up but you are the one to blame. I never wanted for this to happen…"

"What? So now it's my fault. Ok, Kensi, ok…" he was feeling frustrated. This was definitely not how he wanted to start his day. He had one of the biggest hangovers ever and a headache so big that made every word she yelled at him seem like a bomb exploding. "I'm not in the mood to argue, so…"

"I just…I'm so angry at you right now; I can't even look at you."

"Fine! Then don't, but you're over reacting. Gosh, I miss the Kensi from last night already! Had I known that marriage was going to be like this, I would have never married you!"

"Oh, tell me about it! I feel the exact same way, except for the fact that I would have never married you…ever!"

"Oh well, that's just mean. Go calm yourself down and when you're ready to talk like an adult then come to me." He said, turning his back at her.

"You know what, you're right…I'm done talking to you." She started making her way back to the hotel, but suddenly stopped, took a deep breath and turned around, holding her fists tightly. "Deeks, you know that we can't go back to LA and simply say 'Hey everybody, we just got married over the weekend. But we're fine, we can still be partners and everything...since this was just one big fat mistake."

"Actually, I would pay to see their faces!" Deeks replied, in a firm voice. He was not trying to make a joke. He was mad and felt the need to mess up with her. He felt angry at her, not because of the fact that they were married, but because of her behavior towards him. "I would love to walk in on Monday and say 'Hey, Kensi makes the worst wife…ever!"

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!" she yelled, turning her back at him and heading back to leave the pool.

He watched her leave, fulminating. How could he have fallen in love for that woman? She could be a real pain in his ass. She was so stubborn sometimes. "Ok, man. Calm down and go talk to her!" He looked at the sky and counted to ten. Then he ran to her and grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"What?" she asked giving him one her most deadly glances.

"Kensi, look at me! Ok? Calm down…I know that this is serious, but it can also be fixed. It's not the end of the world."

"How could this happen to us? Deeks, we should be able to know when things are getting out of control and back off. That obviously didn't happen and now our job is…I can only imagine what's going to happen to us!"

"Hey, it's fine. We will find a way to fix it." He cupped her face with his hands and made her look right into his eyes. "There's a solution for everything but death…so!"

"Yeah, well. Hetty is going to kill us…"

"Kens, together we will fix it. It may be the shortest marriage in History, but we can always get a divorce or…"

"Or an annulment."

"Yeah, that. Of course you can keep me as your husband, because I make a pretty awesome husband. I make delicious pancakes and…"

"Don't try to make me laugh, because it's not going to work out." She saw his face frown. "I'm sorry, but not right now! We need to find a solution for this and we cannot…"

"Kensi…hey, take a deep breath!" He put a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "It's going to be ok." She nodded and gave him a small smile. "There it is…much better. Let's not fight anymore, because it leads us nowhere. Ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just…I feel exhausted."

"I believe in you. Ok, c'mon!" he hold her hand and led her to the eating area near the pool. "I know you're hungry."

"I am!" She really was, but she was also so nervous that she might throw up.

He made her sit down on a chair and called the waiter. "What do you want to eat?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I'll order for you!" The waiter made his way to their table and was now in front of them ready to take their order. "Good afternoon. My lovely wife here is having a though morning. You know how hangovers work, right?" he noticed Kensi giving him a disapproving look, but continued "So, if you could possibly bring her a nice cup of coffee, some scrambled eggs and sliced bacon, it would be awesome!"

"Sure, no problem!" The waiter replied and left.

"Look, Kens, I know that there are rules against agents being together and getting married, but I'm not really an NCIS agent. I'm just a liaison, so maybe it's not that bad. I mean what you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll separate us. Maybe we won't be able to be partners anymore or maybe they'll send you back to LAPD. I don't know, but I think that it doesn't matter that you're not NCIS. What matters is that we work together and our behavior jeopardized our working ethics."

"Wow…never thought about that. At least not right now. I can't really see myself working without you as my partner. I mean…you're a pain in my ass, but you're the best partner I've ever had!"

"I feel the same way, but let's not talk like we know for sure that that's going to happen. Maybe, we can fix it before anyone finds out."

"Right! And you think Hetty is not going to find out? Maybe she already knows. The woman knows everything!" The waiter brought them the food, placing the plate in front of Kensi. After he left Deeks cleared his throat and in a low voice said "Kens…please don't be mad at me for what I'm about to ask."

She looked up at him with her mouth full. "What?"

"It's just that last night…oh boy, this is embarrassing!" he cleared his throat one more time and continued "Last night we didn't use any protection, you know…when we were having…What…What I mean is…are you on the pill?"

"Oh my Gosh, Deeks. You did not just ask me that!" She was shocked and embarrassed.

"I'm just asking because we cannot complicate our situation and even thought I would love to have little ninja mutant assassins with you…"

"I know…just shut up!" She moved in her chair, obviously uncomfortable with this conversation. "Don't worry. I'm on the pill. Gosh, how could we be so irresponsible? This is just a mess…"

"All right! Good…I mean I obviously wouldn't mind if nine months from now a little guy popped out. Imagine the cool the look on his face when he discovered the story about how he was born. It would be something like 'Hey son, you were born because mommy and daddy got drunk in Vegas and got married."

"I would forbid him to come to Vegas…ever! It's a place where strange things happen."

"Hey, are you saying you wouldn't mind having a baby with me?" Her smiled disappeared in a minute.

"No, that's not even close to what I'm saying…" She felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm just saying that…you know what, never mind! Let's not talk about this anymore!"

"Ok, whatever you want, darling!" He said winking at her."Just finish your meal and then we'll see what we can do to get that annulment"

…

"Hello, you guys!" A man saluted them as they entered the white chapel. "You came back so soon." The man stared at them with a strange look on his face. "What happened to you guys? Last night you were so happy and today you didn't even give your pal Frankie a hug!"

"Hi. We need some information!" Deeks said, trying to remember if he knew the man. No, not going to happen, he thought.

"Yes, Marty? Oh… I know…you came here to pick up the photograph album you guys ordered." The man turned around.

"He knows my name." Deeks whispered to Kensi.

"And what album is he talking about?" she asked, without a clue.

"Here it is!" the man entered the room with a book in his hands. "It's your wedding photo album!"

They both stared at the book with their mouths open and said "Right!" at the same time.

The album was filled with photos of their wedding: Kensi walking down the aisle with a pink bouquet in her hands; both of them in front of an Elvis impersonator holding hands, saying their vows; Deeks holding Kensi in his arms with her arms around his neck; kissing each other on the mouth; etc.

"Oh, my Gosh!" Kensi said in absolute shock. "We got married and here is the proof…"

"Yes, it was so fun." The man said. "You were one of the funniest couples I've ever got a change to marry!"

"Right, look…Frankie." Deeks started. "We need to get an annulment. Is it possible?"

The man's face frowned and his smile disappeared. "Oh no. What happened? Oh, it breaks my heart to hear you say that. I honestly thought that you guys were for real…I mean, the vows you said to one another…beautiful. It came truly from the heart!"

"The vows?" Kensi asked. "What did we say?"

"You don't remember. Oh, it was beautiful!" the man replied, placing both his hand on his heart. "It was something like 'I've fallen quite hard over you. No one understands me quite like you do through all the shadowy corners of me. Because you shine, I'm shinning too. Only because I love you…' and it went and on. It's was beautiful. You said it, Mrs Deeks."

"I said that?" Kensi questioned. She didn't remember a world she said and was just shocked as Deeks to hear that. She could see in his face a mix of joy and astonishment. "Ok, let's just get over this and file the papers for the annulment, shall we?"

"Ok, let me just find your marriage certificate!" Frankie said while searching between some papers. "You know that we can do annulments pretty fast, we are the best!"

"Right! You make money from both sides. You marry people and you get them un-married!" Deeks said, looking around the place.

"Let me search in my office, maybe it's there."

"This is such a classy place!" Deeks whispered into Kensi's ear.

She gave him an annoyed look. "You mean trashy, don't you? I just can't believe that I got married in a place like this. I feel dirty just standing here."

The man returned. "Look guys, I can't find your papers but I'll search for it later. I'll give you guys a call, ok? Then you can come back and we take care of it. Yes?"

"All right, but please don't take much time…we need to be back in Los Angeles by tomorrow and we need to fix it before we leave…"

"You realize that it takes a few days to make an annulment. It doesn't happen overnight."

"What? How much time does it take?" Deeks asked.

"It depends. It can take a few days or it can take a few weeks."

"Days?" Kensi panicked. "I don't think you understand that this is a serious issue. We cannot return to LA married!"

"I'm sorry, I'll see what I can do, but tomorrow is Sunday. So maybe next week I can start making the arrangements!"

"No, no, no…next week is too late. We need it now." Kensi looked at Deeks, but he had the same hopeless look in her face as she. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to wait, Kens. Look, there is nothing he can do about it. These things take time."

"We're screwed!"

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least you get to see the perks of being married to me!"

…

Hello everybody. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What are they going to do next? Imagine if they have to go back to LA and tell everybody they're married? What is Hetty going to say?

And what do you think Deeks meant when he mentioned the perks of being married to him?

By the way, I just want to mention that Kensi's vows were actually inspired by a Landon Pigg song called Falling in love at a coffee shop. It's very pretty and romantic! Go check it out…

Thank you for all the reviews and support. It means the world to me!

Remember that English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes I'm sorry! Let me know so that I can correct it.

Keep tuned for more!

:)


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what, Deeks? After everything that happened I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight. I mean you can go if you want to but I'm staying." Kensi stepped out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was still wet and she had no makeup on.

"It's alright, I'll stay with you. We can order some pizza and hang out…"

"I mean it Deeks, you can go. Today is the Miss America Bikini Body Contest…you can check it out. I'm sure they sell tickets or something."

"Kensi, I'm staying with you. I'm not really in the mood to go out either. Plus, we need to think about what we are going to say to Hetty and the guys when we get back to LA." He really didn't want to leave her alone, because he truly enjoyed her company. He could never trade her for any other girl, especially in that situation.

"I know. I'm nervous about that." She confessed, sitting on the couch near the bed.

"Me too. I'm starting to freak out even more, because the guy from the chapel couldn't find our marriage certificate and he hasn't called yet." He sat on the bedroom floor with his back against the bed and looked once more time to his cellphone.

"How strange was that? I mean…we don't have any paper that proves we're married and he couldn't find any. All we have is a photo album full of embarrassing pictures and a wedding ring!" Kensi looked at the ring placed in her finger. She didn't know if she hated or if she actually liked it. It was something very different from what she would choose, but somehow she liked it. Not because of what it looked like, but because it represented that wild night she and her partner had. For her it represented her true feelings coming to the surface. Either way, she decided to mock him. "Honestly, you couldn't pick something classier. Look at this ring…it's so…"

"Romantic." He guessed.

"Corny! It's a heart shaped ring. Who wears this type of rings?"

"I don't know. But the fact is that you haven't taken it off!" He had wondered why she hasn't taken off the ring. After all, it wasn't a true engagement ring. It wasn't even a diamond. And now that he could see straight, the ring was really nothing especial or even delicate. It was definitely not his taste and he would never, in his right mind, buy a ring like that to ask Kensi to marry him. Nevertheless he enjoyed seeing her wear the ring he had picked.

"Well, I haven't because of…reasons!" She hid her smile and held her knees against her chest. "I just can't wait to go home!"

"Yeah, me neither." The thought that only one day ago everything was normal between them came to his mind. They were just partners with a big chemistry and a higher sexual tension, but they weren't into any messy situation. Things got complicated and it seemed they were doomed to be in that circumstance for a lot longer that they wished for. "Look Kens, I think that I own you an apology."

"Why?"

"Because, this weekend was not what I planned at all. I mean, of course I thought about us going to the casino and gambling; I loved going out with you to the club, but I never planned on getting into this situation. I'm sorry because of that."

"Well, it's not entirely your fault." She knew that it was her fault as it was his.

"This is not how I planned for things to happen." He stared at his hands while playing with his fingers. She could tell that he was starting to let everything that had happened sink in and that the laid back Deeks she knew was starting to let his guard down. Somehow it comforted her to know that she was not the only one having those feelings. He lost himself in his thoughts for a moment but then continued "The first time we kissed was as Justin and Melissa in a situation that was far from perfect; the second time we kissed we were very drunk and I can't even remember it correctly. We slept together and it was far from romantic. I feel like such an asshole. You deserve much better than this."

"Deeks, don't beat yourself up. Of course things didn't go the way I wanted them to go either. But maybe…" She stopped talking because she wasn't really sure what she was wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that maybe what happened was their subliminal way of letting their feelings for each other show. However she also knew that that was not the perfect way to tell him she had feelings for him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Maybe everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was supposed to happen so that we could grow as partners and as friends."

"I think we left the friend zone a long time ago!" She felt like he could see right through her. They did left the friend zone or maybe they have always been in a weird kind of friend zone. They had a thing, but they never put a name on their thing. Was it friendship with desire? Was it only desire in itself? Was it love? "And how are we supposed to grow from this? If much is going to grow us apart…you know, if we can't work together."

"Hey, look at the bright side." She replied with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"What bright side?"

"Well, you said it yourself. I'm going to get to see the perks of being married to you." He smiled. He loved to see her be the one to comfort him, because deep down he was as broken as she was He was the guy who always tried to see the glass half full, but sometimes it was hard to do that. Even more when he felt like he disappointed the most important person in his life, by treating her like some kind of second class girl. He looked at her and saw her smile. Gosh, how he loved her smile. "Plus, if we don't work together anymore, you can always ask me to go on a date with you."

"Right, because we seem to be doing everything backwards. First we get married, then we sleep together and only then we go on a first date." He shook his head in regret and then rested his face between his hands. Suddenly her words echoed in his mind. She just said that he could ask her out. "Would you go out on a date with me? A real date?"

"I think so! But only if you ask me nicely!"

"Of course I'll ask nicely, but maybe not right now. I don't think this is the perfect place to ask you out. Gosh, I need to do something right for once!"

"Yeah." The silence embraced them as they looked down the window. The lights outside were shining brighter as the night was starting to fall down. Kensi wondered what was going on inside her partners 'mind, what he was thinking about. She could not help but think how things would be like if they were in a normal situation and just like a newlywed couple could plan for their life together. Her life was far from normal and it had always been that way. She knew that Deeks had a tough childhood, but wondered what kind of plans he had for the future. "Deeks, I know that this a cliché question and that with the kind of work we have it's difficult to know for sure, but... how do you see yourself five years from now?"

"I have no clue." He said in a lowered voice tone. "I mean I can't say that I wouldn't like to be married or at least settle down with someone, maybe have a nice house in suburbs and have kids. Of course, I would like for it to happen, but I try not to think much about it."

"I know… I mean it's hard to make plans for the future when you're not even sure if you'll make it through the day."

"And it's unfair, because we can't date our partner who is the person we spend most of our time with, but we can't really have our walls down when we date someone from the outside, because nobody can know what we do…it's like living a double life." Life was unfair. He was in love in the one person he could not be with; the person he wanted to be the most.

"We either disguise our feelings or we live a lie."

"Exactly."

They both realized that they found a way to tell each other that they wished they could be together and that they had feelings for each other without saying it directly. But they were fine with that. Actually, they were used to that.

Kensi got up from the couch and sat next to Deeks on the floor. He put an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his. "We will figure it out!" he whispered into her ear and placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head. They contemplated the lights outside for a long time in silence. They were both emotionally exhausted and needed to feel each other's warmth to finally take a deep breath and relax.

After a while they ordered a pizza and ate it on the bedroom floor. They felt comfortable for the first time since that day had begun and stopped thinking about the mess they got themselves into. They enjoyed each other' company simply as they were, with the usual jokes and mocking and sexual tension. That was their normal and it felt right.

"Kens, wait a second. I just got an idea!" he said, getting off of the floor and searching in his travelling bag. "Oh, here it is!"

"Don't even think about it!" she said. He was holding his camera and was ready to take a picture of her.

"C'mon, Kens. We need to take a photo together!"

"We already have a bunch of them…remember!"

"Kens…"

"I'm on my pajamas and my hair looks like a mess…" He knew how to turn her around with his puppy eyes. "Ok, fine!"

Deeks stretched his arm and tried his best. It took them a few shots to get it right, but eventually they got a nice one. They were both smiling, heads close together and arms around each other's back. They seemed genuinely happy… and they were.

…

Hey everybody!

Hope you liked this chapter. They really had a heart to heart conversation! What do you wish should happen to them since the weekend is coming to an end?

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and support. I appreciate it!

Please let me know your opinions and review! Your reviews will help me improve the story.

Also, if you find any mistakes let me know so that I can correct them.

Keep tuned to see how they are going to fix this mess!

Next chapter is coming as fast as I can…

Lots of love and thanks : )


	9. Chapter 9

Deeks woke up with the sound of his cell phone ringing. He was lying next to Kensi, face to face with her. So close, he could feel her breath on his face. He looked around and searched for his phone, realizing that the noise made her wake up.

The conversation was short and made with few words from his part. He was trying to understand every word, but his mind was having a difficult time processing it. Once the call was over he looked at his partner, who was sitting against the headboard. "Kens, it was Frankie…from the chapel."

"And?"

"Well, it turns out that...there is a reason why he couldn't find our marriage certificate." He still couldn't believe in the words that came from Frankie's mouth a few seconds ago. He sat on the bed and cleared his throat "We did get married, but we never signed the papers."

"What?" she asked, almost jumping from where she was standing.

"You heard me…we never signed any paper."

She was confused. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? "Does it mean that we're not really married?"

"I guess…it means that we're not legally married."

"Oh, ok…good. Actually it's great!"

"Yes, it is. I mean…we're not in trouble so…"

"Yeah." She could feel the awkwardness between them grow. She was happy, because not signing any papers meant that they we're not in trouble, but she also felt a little empty. Last night was so easy and fun and she was falling in love with him more by the minute, so she actually thought they could pull it off and be together and manage it…or at least she dreamed about it."This is what we wanted, right? To not be married…"

"Right!" He wasn't completely sure if that was what he wanted. He had strong feelings for Kensi and the thought of being married to her actually felt right. They were perfect together and their chemistry could not be denied. But he also knew that they both deserved better than a getaway weekend in Vegas kind of affair. His head was telling him that this was the right thing, but his heart was messing up with him. Deep down he wished they were legally married and actually work things out and be together. "It's better this way!"

"Ok…" She said taking a deep breath, still trying to sink in everything. "Let's pack our things and maybe we can get out of here, go home and put this on the past."

"Yes, let's do that." He replied. He took a glance at his partner and noticed she was lost in her own thoughts. "You're ok, Kens?"

"I think so. I mean, I never expected this, but…it's for the best."

They packed their things, paid the hotel bill and headed for the car. The ride was made in silence as they were both emotionally exhausted.

…

A few hours later Kensi parked the car outside Deeks' apartment. They both walked out of the car and stood in front of each other lightly shy.

"So I guess this is it, partner!" He said, breaking the silence for the first time since they left the Las Vegas city limits.

"Yeah…this is it. See you tomorrow at work…"

"Right. Well…bye Kens." He started to make the way to his apartment but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Look Deeks, I got something to say and…is that I don't regret anything as long as it doesn't affect us. Please let's not be awkward around each other."

"Oh, thank God, Kens. I don't want this to affect us and I want you to know that if you don't regret it then I don't regret it either. I'm just happy that we're fine. We're fine, right?"

"Of course we are." She closed the space between them and smiled before holding her arms around him. "Ok, hubby…I'll see you tomorrow!"

He felt comfortable holding her and was happy about the fact that she was the one to take the first step. "See you tomorrow."

…

"Good morning, guys!" Kensi said as she walked in the bullpen.

"Good morning, Kens" Callen said "How was your weekend?"

"My weekend? Why do you care about my weekend? It was normal, not much happened and…" Callen and Sam looked at each other and nodded their heads smiling. "Why are you two acting weird this morning?"

"Seems to me we're not the one acting weird. Last week we heard something about you and Deeks taking a little trip to Vegas. We just wanted to know how it went!"

"It was fine" She wasn't sure if they knew what had happened or was just trying to figure out if anything happened. Either way, she did not want to talk about it. "By the way, where is Deeks?"

"Hetty's office!" Sam answered. "She told us to tell you that she wants to talk to you too."

"Right now?"

"She said something like 'as soon as she arrives.' So yeah, I guess she wants to see you now"

…

"Good morning, Hetty. Sam said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Miss Blye, I'm glad you're here. Please take a seat. I've waiting to have this conversation with the both of you for a long time, but it seems that now is the best time for that to happen." Kensi sat next to Deeks and realized he was just as confused as her. They exchanged looks and communicated telepathically. Did Hetty know about what happened during the weekend? She obviously knew. "The life that you chose it's far from being simple. This job is not for everybody as it takes great courage and bravery to face the situations that you, as agents, face every day. Due the circumstances I think that it's my duty to enlighten you about the fact that the job gets more difficult when feelings get in the way of an excellent performance. My point is that…when two agents feel comfortable with each other it's only natural that they start having feelings for one another. Feelings which might resemble love. I'm not saying that it is wrong to have those feelings…I'm saying that it is normal, because after all you're only humans. Many agents fell into that situation and some could manage it, some couldn't. Mr Deeks, Miss Blye…I believe you understand what I'm trying to say. As long as it doesn't jeopardize your fine performance on the field, those feelings are acceptable."

"Yes, Hetty. But we don't…"

"Don't even bother try and give me an explanation, Miss Blye. I'm well aware that you're both adults and will find a way to work things out. However, I must inform you that if in any way the feelings you share stop you from being on the top of your game then I'm sure you'll know that operations cannot be compromised." Hetty smiled and gave them a comprehensive look. "Are we understood? If so you can go."

They both nodded their heads and left the office.

"Long talk!" Callen said as they sat on their desks in silence. "What was that about?"

"Nothing" Deeks answered, noticing how uncomfortable his partner with the question. "Do we have any case?"

…

The day went on as usual: chasing suspects, interrogating them, looking for clues, etc. They didn't have much time to talk about what they were going to do next. So they agreed to meet later, after work, on the beach.

The sun was starting to set when Kensi spotted Deeks sitting on the sand. "Hey." She said as she approached him.

"Hi." He replied.

"Deeks, we need to talk! I mean…how awkward was the Hetty talk? She knows something happened."

"Yeah, I'm sure she does. What do you think that was? Was she giving us her blessing?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean…it definitely looked like it."

"So, what do we do now?"

"What do you want to do? I mean…the stakes are high. What if it doesn't turn out the way we thought it would be? What if we have high hopes and expectations and end up screwing everything up. We have a great partnership, but what if we're not suit to have a great relationship?"

"I'm willing to find out. Are you?"

"I guess so, as long as it doesn't change things between us at work."

"If only it can change things for better. We'll make an awesome couple. Actually, we'll be inseparable and unbeatable like Bonnie and Clyde…but on the side of justice."

"I hope so. Either way, you still gotta take me out first, lover boy!" Kensi teased.

"Right, because this time we'll take all the steps first before…never mind!" He didn't want to bring up the events from last weekend. He wanted to be a little more romantic this time. "Will you go out with me, Kensi? Maybe next Friday night? You know…on a real date." She nodded and blushed a little. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is a yes." They both smiled and hold their hands together. Deeks closed the space between them and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her. It was a soft and sweet kiss…their first real kiss.

**THE END**

So this was the first fanfiction I wrote but it has come to an end. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for even reading it. I had so much fun writing it, but now I got to focus in my studies. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the story in general.

Love and Thanks :)


End file.
